Multitude
by Risknight
Summary: If I summarize this story, I give away the surprise. But I think we can all agree that Sheldon shouldn't be allowed to play with chemicals. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Each chapter is between 300 and 400 words. It was a little wager I had with myself to see how well I did with constraints. I also made myself use 5 words, chosen at random by a friend using my dictionary, in each chapter.  
**

* * *

He knew he was playing with fire. He knew the consequences of his actions. His behavior was likely to result in Penny punching him in the throat. But he just couldn't help it! She looked so silly! Sheldon clutched at his sides as tears of mirth poured down his face. Penny's expression became thunderous as she clawed the horrid goo from her face.

"You think this is funny?" she hissed angrily.

The lobby door opened and Penny gritted her teeth as her humiliation was complete. Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Amy, Raj, and her date, Warren, walked in as a group. Everyone froze at the scene in front of them. Sheldon was leaning against the stairwell wall, a plastic bowl at his feet. Penny was standing a foot away, her hair, face and chest covered in an oozing lavender substance.

Bernadette looked at Penny worriedly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Penny flung a hand toward Sheldon who "eeped" and dodged the glob that flew his way. "Dr. Demento here dumped his… what_ever_ the hell this stuff is, on me!" she shrieked.

Sheldon stood straight and glared at Penny. "Excuse me, but you ran into me! I was taking my plant serum out to the back shed when you come bounding into the building without any consideration for right of way!"

Penny growled loudly. "No, I didn't! You just didn't see me because you were too busy hopping down the stairs like a moron naming off elements!"

Sheldon looked down his nose at her, refusing to take any blame for what had happened. "Stars," he corrected. "You ran into me. Therefore the accident is your fault. You owe me one gallon of plant food."

From the corner of her eye Penny saw Warren back out of the building. It was the final straw in what was possibly the worst day of her life. She clenched her fists, took a step forward and punched Sheldon in the mouth.

* * *

**Random words : Goo, plastic, straw, mirth, therefore.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon hissed as Amy placed the ice pack on his cut lip. He could see Leonard knocking on Penny's door from where he sat. He couldn't believe she had punched him! Sure, she had threatened to go "junior rodeo" before, but he had never _really_ thought she would ever do it.

Leonard gave one more knock and Penny flung open her door, making Leonard cringe back. "What?!"

Leonard gulped and fiddled with his glasses nervously. "Penny, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Penny tied her robe snuggly and glared at Sheldon over Leonard's head. Her hair was still covered in goo. "Well," she bit out, "let's see. New dress ruined. Date ran off without so much as a hello. OH! And I get to spend my birthday trying to get my hair to stop smelling like a compost heap. Yeah, Leonard, I'm just great!" Penny stepped back and slammed the door shut.

After a couple of seconds Leonard moved back into 4A and shut the door. Amy frowned and looked around the room. "Why didn't anyone tell me it was Penny's birthday?"

Sheldon groaned. How could he forget? Even if _he_ didn't particularly like them, they all knew how much Penny loved birthdays. Ever since Leonard and Penny had broken up, and his roommate had begun dating Raj's sister, they had seen Penny only sparsely. That was no excuse, though. After all, hadn't Penny just presented Howard with a gift only five weeks ago for his?

Leonard groaned. "I can't believe we forgot it! She must hate us!"

Priya narrowed her eyes jealously. "It's only a birthday. Besides, she had a date. It's not like she was expecting a party."

Bernadette shook her head. "That's not the point. She has never forgotten ours. She always celebrates our birthday, even if we aren't having a party."

Sheldon sighed and reached for his laptop. He opened his email and quickly composed a message to his neighbor.

_Penny,_

_I am sorry your birthday date was canceled. As recompense for my small part in this, I will have your dress dry cleaned and pay for your meals for the next week. _

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Sheldon L. Cooper Ph.D._

There, he thought to himself. That should fix things.

* * *

**Random words : Compost, hate, ice, broken, birthday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Penny stared at the email disbelievingly. Dry cleaning and take out? Did he really think _that_ was an adequate apology? Tears splashed on her lap as Penny grabbed the glass of wine she had just poured herself. It took seven shampooings to get that chemical out of her hair! The dress was silk and completely ruined! It was a one of a kind, too! Handmade made by her friend Alison who was studying to be a fashion designer!

After a few minutes Penny deleted the email without replying. She shut her laptop down and curled up on the sofa heart-brokenly. "Happy birthday to me," she muttered sadly as she poured herself another glass of wine.

Somehow she wasn't too surprised by how the night had turned out. Hadn't everyone always said this was her destiny? Alone and unloved? She thought about what Kurt had said when she moved out.

"_You'll never do any better, babe. Without me, you got nobody."_

Her mom's words followed.

"_Penny, you can't go to California! You'll have no one!"_

Over and over her mind recalled snippets of conversations friends and family.

Her dad. _"Stay here. At least in Omaha you got your family."_

Her ex, Mike. _"Look, we had our fun, but you're the girl a guy has fun with, not the one he settles down with."_

Penny's chest tightened painfully as she cried. And look at me now, she thought. No boyfriend. No friends, either, apparently. Hadn't Leonard just asked her last week to not come over anymore because his girlfriend didn't like it? They had all forgotten her birthday, even Dr. Eidetic Memory. Bernadette and Amy had even canceled the last two girl's nights she tried to plan.

Penny reached for her wine glass. She ignored the way her stomach churned, and her ears buzzed. She was going to get totally drunk. What better way to celebrate her birthday?

* * *

**R/W : Silk, chest, drunk, adequate, glass.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys, but the story is finished and the words have already been chosen. ;) Next time, I'll ask all of you for suggestions.**

* * *

Sheldon frowned testily as he checked his email once more. Penny still hadn't responded. Really! Did this woman have absolutely no manners at all? When someone apologized it was only right that you respond to that apology. Especially if the person apologizing wasn't even really at fault! He huffed and stood up from his seat. Priya and Leonard were at the kitchen table eating waffles, but they looked up as he headed for the door. He walked across the short hall and knocked on Penny's door.

After a moment the door opened and he threw a forearm in front of his throat protectively. He watched her warily as she looked at him in confusion. "Yes?"

Sheldon hesitantly lowered his arm and cleared his throat. "Penny, you did not respond to my message of two days ago, so I have come over to see if you find my proposal acceptable."

Her eyes widened. "Proposal? We're getting married?"

Sheldon gasped and stepped back. "Of course not! I am speaking of my offer from two days ago to have your dress dry cleaned and to pay for your meals!"

Penny looked down at the sundress she had on and then back up at him. She shrugged and grabbed the hem. Before Sheldon, Leonard or Priya could speak, she whipped it off her body and tossed in into Sheldon's hands. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Moon Pie. I appreciate it," she said before closing her door.

Sheldon was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open. Over and over his mind replayed the brief scene of Penny's breasts bouncing lightly as she tore her dress off. His mind then focused on the lacey pink boy shorts she had been wearing. And then back to the bouncing.

Priya turned furious eyes to Leonard. "That woman is not allowed back over here!" she hissed.

Slowly Sheldon turned and re-entered his apartment. Penny had flashed him. Why on earth had she done that? Was it her way of repaying him for the embarrassment he caused her?

Good lord! Penny had flashed him!

* * *

**R/W : waffles, throat, embarrassment, proposal, earth.**


	5. Chapter 5

The door to 4A opened and a worried Howard walked in with a teary Raj. Sheldon rolled his eyes and held out a box of tissues to Raj. "Rajeesh, you really need to stop watching the Lifetime channel."

Howard shook his head, noting the dress in Sheldon's hand with vague curiosity. "Actually, Penny did it." Everyone looked at him sharply and he took an involuntary step back.

"What do you mean?" Priya asked.

Raj blubbered louder and raced for the bathroom. Howard sighed and sat down on the couch arm. "We just saw Penny in the lobby. Raj handed her a birthday card he bought yesterday. She looked at it like it was about to bite her. Then she sneered and told him that the last thing she wanted was some crappy card bought out of guilt. Then she walked out of the building without another word. He's been crying ever since."

"Impossible," Sheldon said sternly. "You could not have just spoken to Penny. I just finished speaking to her in her apartment not 2 minutes ago. She definitely wasn't dressed to go out."

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, just a few moments before you came in, Penny was in her apartment."

Howard frowned and shook his head. "No," he drawled out. "We saw Penny leave the building five minutes ago. It took three minutes to calm Raj down enough to get him up the stairs. She was dressed for work."

Priya stood and exited the apartment. She knocked firmly on Penny's door and looked over her shoulder at Leonard, Howard and Sheldon. The door opened and Penny leaned against the door frame, her tiny shorts and camisole clinging to her damp skin. She grinned widely at Priya and brushed her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Hi," Penny said languidly.

Priya turned back to Penny and frowned. "Did you just speak to my brother?"

Penny smirked and shook her head. "No, but I'd be happy to speak to you," she purred. Then she leaned in quickly and planted a heated kiss on Priya's mouth. Priya jumped away and the guys were once again rendered senseless. Priya rushed back into 4A and slammed the door shut.

"What the frak is going on?" Howard asked loudly.

**R/W : crap, render, brother, wet, shut.**


	6. Chapter 6

Amy stepped out of the coffee shop and turned left to return to her car. Her attention was not really on the addiction study she was running at work, though. She kept trying to think of what she should do for Penny. The golden beauty was going to be her bestie, after all. She would need a gift befitting the hazel eyed temptress. Maybe something in the jewelry line?

She was almost to her car when she heard a soft sob. Curiously, Amy glanced around. Her eyes widened to see Penny sitting on a bench a few yards away. Her head was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking as she cried. Amy rushed over immediately and sat down.

"Penny? What has happened?" she asked worriedly.

Penny jumped slightly and looked over at her. Relief washed over her face. She quickly flung her arms around Amy's neck, burying her face in the brunette's sweater.

"It's so horrible," Penny wailed loudly.

Amy's fears for her new friend grew as she tried to figure out how to comfort the distraught woman. "What is?" she asked gently.

Penny lifted her head and pointed to the right. Amy followed the hand and frowned. A small baby robin lay on the sidewalk, having apparently fallen from a nest. Amy looked back at Penny in disbelief. It was only a baby bird. Why was Penny so emotional?

After a moment Amy stood and drew Penny to her feet. "I'll take you home, okay?"

Penny sagged against the other woman and nodded sorrowfully. "Poor thing," Penny whispered. "Should we bury it?"

Amy glanced at Penny and shook her head. "Penny, that is highly unsanitary."

Penny gasped and pulled away. "Don't you care?"

Amy shrugged and answered honestly. "Not really."

Penny's eyes widened and she took a step back from Amy. "How could you be so cruel?"

Before Amy could respond or try to reassure her, Penny spun and took off. Amy spent twenty minutes trying to find her, but the sidewalk was too crowded. She returned to her car and headed to Los Robles Avenue.

* * *

**R/W : sweater, Robin, study, coffee, bury.**


	7. Chapter 7

Stuart looked over with surprise to see a woman walk through the door. He was even more surprised when he realized it was Penny. She was wearing a loose Cornhuskers sweatshirt and baggy jeans. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her face was makeup free. Still beautiful, he thought to himself.

The store was empty at this time of the morning, so he walked around the counter and approached her. Penny looked over at him and bit her lip. "Hello, Stuart," she said in a soft voice, looking back down.

He frowned at the odd behavior she exhibited. "Penny, it's good to see you," he said in what he hoped was a welcoming, yet flirty voice.

She glanced up and smiled with pleasure. "Thank you." Almost immediately she dropped her gaze and one hand fingered the cuff of her opposite sleeve. She nibbled on her bottom lip and gazed around the shop. "Umm, I was wondering if you had another book I could get my nephew. Christmas will be here soon and he really liked the other one," she said shyly.

Stuart nodded quickly. "Hellblazer, right? Well, I have a new Punisher omnibus. If he liked the birthday gift, this one should be just the thing." He led the way toward the back of the shop and handed her a thick tome. Penny took it and gave him a tiny smile.

Stuart cleared his throat as he rang up the purchase and decided to just be bold. "Penny, I have an art exhibit tomorrow. Would you like to go? With me? As my …d…date?"

She looked up in surprise and a blush spread across her cheeks. "_You_ want _me_ to go? Really?"

Stuart nodded self-consciously. Penny blushed a brighter red and ducked her head.

"Iwouldlikethat," she mumbled.

Stuart wanted to jump for joy. Instead he did his best to play it cool and gave an awkward shrug. "Cool. I'll pick you up at 5pm, okay?"

Penny nodded and gave him another shy smile. She scurried out of the shop and Stuart leaned his hip against the counter, pleased with himself.

* * *

**R/W :** **thick, Christmas, empty, joy, hip.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy was knocking on Sheldon's door when she heard footsteps on the stairs. The door opened just as Penny came into view. Sheldon and Amy both stared as Penny walked closer. She was reading a newspaper and they had several seconds to study her. She was dressed in dark jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and scruffy, worn boots.

They watched as she looked up and gave them a small nod before moving to her door and searching her pockets. After a moment she huffed in exasperation. She knocked sharply and resumed reading the newspaper. Sheldon had opened his mouth to ask what she was doing when the door opened.

Amy was frozen in place. Sheldon gave a small whimper and fainted. The thud of him hitting the wall brought the others to the hall. Penny turned from her newspaper and looked at his collapsed form curiously. The camisole wearing Penny looked at Amy and then turned to the first Penny.

"Should we help?"

Penny in black frowned slightly. "I don't see why. No one else appears concerned. Where are the others?"

Camisole Penny shrugged. "Out. I told them to be back for dinner." She looked at the stunned faces of everyone else and looked at Amy again. "Are you sure we shouldn't do something? Maybe I should try mouth-to-mouth."

Penny in black rolled her eyes. "You just want to kiss him."

Camisole Penny grinned widely and moved over by Sheldon. "He's probably a total hottie under all those bulky clothes."

Leonard quickly bent and gripped Sheldon under the arms. He struggled to pull him to his feet. Raj hurried to help him and between the two of them managed to sort of drag him to the couch. Camisole Penny pouted for a second but then her eyes landed on Amy. She licked her lips and moved in close to her. Amy gasped as Penny pressed against her chest.

"What about you, cutie? Would you like a little mouth-to-mouth action?"

Penny in black reached out and dragged the other Penny away. "Inside, young lady. Sorry about her, Amy. She can't help it." Penny pushed the other Penny into the apartment and shut the door.

Howard said it best. **"WHAT THE FRAK?!"**

* * *

**R/W : newspaper, black, action, sorry, concerned.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"How in the hell is this even possible?" Leonard asked loudly. There were 6 Pennys sitting in the chairs facing them. "I mean... This is just crazy!"

The Penny in black shrugged nonchalantly. "We woke up this way. Penny cleaned the chemicals from her hair and body, had a half bottle of wine, cried a lot, and fell asleep. When we woke up, we were six separate individuals."

"Yeah, thanks, Cooper," one sneered angrily.

Sheldon flinched. "You blame me? How is this my fault?"

One of the Penny's burst into tears. "Please don't fight!"

The calmerst Penny reached over and handed the crying one a tissue. "Hush, sweetie. He didn't mean to upset you." She turned back to face Sheldon. "What else could it be? Do people randomly and spontaneously clone themselves? Penny has drunk wine, showered, slept and cried many times. In various combinations. Not once did any of those actions result in this. The only thing different was the chemicals you spilled on her."

Sheldon wanted to dispute her claims, but he was stumped. He had no reasonable explanation for this.

"Can this be reversed?" Howard asked as he walked around the chairs. "I mean, having six beautiful women around is cool as hell, but six beautiful women who can go junior rodeo at a moment's notice? Not so cool."

Bernadette stood up from the stool she had been sitting on. "First things first, let's approach this scientifically. We need to run some tests. Sheldon, do you have any more of that homemade plant food? We need to analyze it also."

He nodded and turned to the door. "Raj, I need a ride to the apartment.'"

* * *

Bernadette sighed and looked up from her microscope. "Inconclusive. The chemicals are in her blood, but I can't isolate the catalyst. I have no idea exactly what triggered this."

"So now what do we do?" Leonard asked.

Amy stepped forward. "My turn now. Let's see what's going on inside those stunningly gorgeous heads."

* * *

**R/W : hair, ride, spontaneous, cool, notice.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon twitched compulsively as he watched the various versions of Penny mingle about the lab. He have done this. Granted, he had done it unintentionally, but it was still _his _fault. Each almost identical to the others. The only way to tell them apart was to speak with them.

Amy entered the room, her eyes on the papers in her hands. She looked up and took a deep breath. "Okay, I've run the tests four times, just like Bernadette did. They are all duplicates. But not **exact** duplicates of each other. On a genetic level, they have absolutely no differences. However, mentally, they have few similarities."

Sheldon had mentally begun to call them by letters. Penny T(imid) was timid and shy. Penny D(itz) was a total idiot who took everything literally. Penny M(ean) was angry and hostile. Penny C(ryptic) was extremely morose and morbid. Penny H(orny) was sexually aggressive (and probably at least bi-curious) and then there was Penny A. He thought of her as the Alpha Penny. She seemed to be the one in charge, giving orders to the others and expecting them to obey. Strangely enough, they did. He had never known Penny to be receptive to taking orders, but the other versions didn't even hesitate when she told them to do something.

He watched as Penny A looked over Amy's shoulder at the papers. Her brow furrowed as she read so he walked over to explain what she didn't understand. Before he even glanced at the papers, Penny A turned to Amy.

"It would appear as if each of us is operating from a different section of the brain." Penny A pointed to a graph. "I seem to be using my orbitofrontal cortex to a much greater degree than say …" Penny A pointed to Penny H, "her. She seemed to be using her amygdala more than I do."

Penny M looked at them angrily. "So what's that all mean?"

Penny C burst into fresh tears. "It means we're doomed!"

* * *

**R/W : lab, ditz, obey, few, brain.  
**

**Well, I spent my day off yesterday editing and posting. It'll be a bit slower going for a few days, but you'll definitely get two chapters a day,**** at least****.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sheldon looked at Penny A with surprise and speculation. He looked over her shoulder at the test results. "Hmm, you are correct. Each of you use your entire brain, but almost 88% of each Penny's mental functions seem centered in different portion of the brain."

Penny A tapped a finger against her bottom lip thoughtfully as she moved to pace back and forth. Sheldon watched her with a growing fascination. She looked at Amy with a seriousness he had never seen her express before. "That would explain the difference in our hormone levels, also. Our mental stimulation is the driving force behind our emotional stimulation."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Penny M demanded. "Are you trying to say we're brain damaged?"

Penny A shot her a glare that quelled the more hostile woman. "No. It means that although genetically we are the same, mentally we are individuals. It also means that we are the products of our minds. Our thought processes have determined our personalities."

Penny H giggled and gave everyone a sultry look. "You know, if this had happened in high school, we could have taken on the whole football team."

Penny D turned to Leonard. "Why would we want to do that?"

Penny H slipped a hand under Bernadette's hair to caress her nape. "Why wouldn't we?" she purred.

Penny A quirked an eyebrow and turned to Amy. "Fascinating. I never knew I had such strong latent homosexual tendencies." She grabbed a pencil from Amy's desk and turned over the papers in her hand.

Sheldon watched with approval as she began making notes on her observations. He could get used to this, he thought. He would avoid the other Pennys and continue to maintain a friendship with the more logical version.

"This will end badly," Penny C said sadly. "Very, very badly."

* * *

**R/W : test, surprise, logical, football, shot.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon knocked on Penny's door and waited. After a moment it opened and Penny H looked him up and down. Sheldon kept his eyes on her forehead, ignoring the miniscule bikini she barely wore.

"Hello, Shelly. Don't I get a kiss hello?"

He blushed and glared at her head. "I would like to speak to one of the other Pennys please."

She moved a bit closer and cocked one hip before placing a hand on his chest. "Aww, but I'm lonely."

Penny C appeared in the doorway. "You aren't here to speak to me, are you? No one ever wants to speak to me."

Sheldon shook his head. Penny C continually confused him. He never would have believed Penny was capable of this much depression and self doubt. "No. I would like to speak to Penny A. The logical one."

Penny C shrugged. "I'll get her. But it won't make either of you happy."

From behind him he heard a giggle and sighed. He turned to find Penny D with Bernadette and Amy. He squeaked with alarm as she sprang forward and hugged him tight. "Hi, Moon Pie!"

He pushed her away quickly with enough force to knock her into Penny H. "Penny! You know only my Meemaw can call me that! And you also know better than to grope my person! I told you three times last night!"

"Actually, she doesn't recall that." Sheldon's jaw dropped in disbelief. Penny A was wearing black slacks and a button down shirt in a cream color. She had her hair pulled back into a tight, smooth bun. Her face was free of make-up, and her nails were unpainted. He almost didn't recognize her.

She placed a hand on Penny D's shoulder and smiled benignly. "I purchased ice cream this morning. You will find the bowls in the third cabinet. You may have two scoops."

They all watched the sad frown on Penny D's face turn to excitement as she skipped into the apartment toward the kitchen. Penny A looked back at them impassively. "Was there something you needed Dr. Cooper?"

* * *

**R/W : kitchen, bikini, doubt, smooth, hello.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Amy frowned slightly. "What do you mean when you say she doesn't remember?"

Penny A clasped her hands behind her back and looked at the other woman. "Denise appears to possess little short term memory. She forgets things almost as soon as they happen. She still possesses long term memories, but seems incapable of learning anything new. That combined with her tendency to be affectionate means you will probably experience many more embraces, Dr. Cooper."

Amy had been staring at Penny A open-mouthed while she spoke and now looked at Bernadette and Sheldon with worry. "That would explain how she knew us, but couldn't remember why she came to my apartment." She looked back at Penny A. "You call her Denise?"

Penny A nodded. "It is inconvenient to continually refer to ourselves as Penny since we are now multiple entities. Therefore we have given ourselves separate designations. Crys has a morose and cryptic nature. Carrie thinks of little beyond carnal desires. Mallory is angry and malcontent most of the time. Denise is intellectually stagnant, so we have decided she should use our former middle name. It is easy for her to remember. Phoebe is timid and has more fears and phobias that would seem possible."

"And you?" Amy asked. "What name have you picked out for yourself?"

She shook her head calmly. "I thought of renaming myself, but that would cause unnecessary problems. Legally, Penny must still exist. By continuing to maintain the Penny persona, I can still access our funds, and continue to work. One of us needs to be Penny, therefore I have taken on the role. None of the others are qualified to do so."

Sheldon was in awe of the logical and well reasoned explanation Penny gave. A calm and unemotional Penny! This was perfect!

Penny looked at Sheldon curiously. "You wished to speak to me about something?"

Sheldon glanced briefly at Bernadette and Amy and nodded shyly. "I wanted to invite you over for pizza and a viewing of The Fifth Element."

* * *

**R/W : separate, back, new, pizza, phobia.**


	14. Chapter 14

Penny looked at him without much expression. "Thank you but no. I find movies and TV to be a frivolous distraction." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Please excuse me. I have an interview in one hour and need to leave soon."

"An interview?" Amy asked curiously. "You mean an audition?"

Penny shook her head. "No. I have no interest in continuing my former self's delusional pursuit of stardom. I also find our employment at the Cheesecake Factory mind numbingly tedious. I do not have the credentials for any career I am really interested in, but I have marketable skills and experience that I intend to use to secure a better paying job. With better pay, I can afford to provide for the others and, with careful planning, return to school to acquire the degrees I need."

Sheldon almost shuddered with pleasure. A calm, unemotional Penny with a plan and the drive to succeed? He couldn't imagine anything better than that! "Penny, I would be happy to help you with your search for better employment."

Her cool expression did little to dampen his enthusiasm. Her words, however, were like a wave of cold water. "Thank you for your offer, Dr. Cooper, but you have worked in the same position for over a decade. I doubt you have much experience or practical knowledge with the marketplace." She glanced at her watch again. "Excuse me, I really must be going." Then she turned and re-entered the apartment.

Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette watched her disappear inside with stunned expressions. Carrie smirked and moved in close to Sheldon. "If you're lonely, I'd be happy to keep you company," she purred before pressing her lips to the side of his neck.

Sheldon jerked away and blushed bright red. "Oh good lord!" he shrieked. He rushed into his apartment and grabbed the anti-bacterial wipes off his desk. He was scrubbing roughly at his neck when Amy and Bernadette walked in and shut the door.

* * *

**R/W : interview, frivolous, decade, wipe, happy.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

The two women sat down on the couch and watched Sheldon scrub his neck. After the fifth wipe, Amy cleared her throat. "Sheldon, are you okay?"

He glared at them over his shoulder. "Of course I am not okay! That promiscuous clone has infected me with god knows what!"

Bernadette leaned forward and watched him closely. "That's not what we mean, Sheldon. You looked upset that Penny turned down your offer to help."

Sheldon stopped moving for only a moment, but it was long enough to confirm what Amy and Bernadette were thinking. Amy's eyes widened and she approached her boyfriend. "Sheldon, are you attracted to Penny?"

He spun and walked to the kitchen. "Of course not!" he scoffed loudly. "I was simply looking forward to spending a relaxing evening with my friend. I am not upset. Nor am I attracted to Penny!"

Bernadette joined Amy by the desk and crossed her arms. "Sheldon, look at us."

He turned slightly, and looked at them from the corner of his eye.

Bernadette gritted her teeth. "I said look at us, mister!" Sheldon cringed and faced the two women, unwillingly. No one dared disobey Bernadette when she used that tone of voice. Bernadette looked at Amy and nodded. Amy took a moment to compose the question so that there was no loop hole.

"Sheldon, are we correct in thinking that you have developed an attraction for Penny?"

Sheldon twitched frenetically. He opened and closed his mouth several times. After a full minute he suddenly slumped onto a kitchen chair. "I don't want to talk about this!" he said angrily.

Amy moved over to sit on the chair beside him. "Sheldon, I am your girlfriend. This isn't just about you. It concerns me as well. Are you attracted to Penny?"

Sheldon sighed and looked at her. "Amy, I have a great deal of respect for you. I admire you immensely." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "The answer is yes," he admitted softly.

* * *

**R/W : chair, confirm, deal, forward, close.**


	16. Chapter 16

Amy walked back to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She took a few deep breaths and thought as rationally as she could. She admired Sheldon. They had been dating for two months now. Mostly it was an intellectual relationship. There was no physical attraction between them. But. Sheldon was the first man to take any real interest in her. If they broke up, she risked losing all her new friends along with him. So, what should she do?

She admired Penny. But this new woman was not her Penny. She was only part of Penny. Amy looked toward the living room as a thought occurred to her. She dried her face and walked into the living room. Bernadette looked at her worriedly, but she gave her a smile of reassurance. She walked over and sat down on the coffee table, facing her boyfriend.

He looked at her with a combination of worry, and regret. Amy reached out and took his hands in hers. He twitched at the contact, but she didn't let him pull away. Amy took a moment to calm herself completely and then spoke.

"Sheldon, I need you to be completely honest now. No hedging, no half-truths, no hiding. This attraction you feel for Penny, is it new? Is it only for this new Penny, or have you always been attracted to her?"

He frowned slightly and shook his head. "Amy, I am not comfortable discussing this with you…"

She gave his hands a squeeze and stopped him. "Sheldon, please. Are you attracted to only this version of Penny, or have you always felt something for the real Penny?"

Sheldon looked down at their clasped hands and sighed. "I have always found Penny attractive," he admitted softly. "I find this new Penny intriguing. She is logical, focused and unemotional. Qualities I admire greatly."

"But she's not the real Penny," Bernadette protested. "She's only part of Penny."

Sheldon glared and stood up. "So? Penny was a distraction! Always invading my thoughts and space. I _like_ that there are several Penny's to chose from. I can be friends with the aspects I like and avoid those I do not!"

The women watched him hurry away to his bedroom. They looked at each other with worry. Now what?

* * *

**R/W : living, thought, hurry, down, head.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

A knock in the hallway brought the two women to the door. Amy opened it and looked at Stuart with surprise. He was dressed in a tan suit and holding flowers. "Hello," Amy said curiously. "How are you, Stuart?"

He turned and smiled. "Hello, Amy. I am here to pick up Penny for our date." He blushed charmingly. "She is accompanying me to dinner."

Sheldon's door opened and Bernadette glanced back to see him looking worried. He moved toward the door swiftly, his eyes on Stuart. "You have a date with Penny?"

Stuart smiled shyly. "Actually, this is our second date. Well, fourth if you count the two a couple of years ago. She went to my latest exhibit with me last week."

The door opened and Phoebe stepped out shyly. "Hello, Stuart," she said timidly. "You look nice."

He grinned widely. "So do you. I thought we could go to Johnny Rocket's for dinner and then go to the city college. There's an art house showing of some old 50's monster movies. Is that okay?"

Phoebe nodded shyly. "I would like that."

Stuart held out his arm and Phoebe slipped her arm through it. Bernadette, Amy and Sheldon watched the two of them head down the stairs. Sheldon pushed past the two women and knocked loudly on the door to 4B.

Penny opened the door. "Is something wrong, Dr. Cooper?"

He glared at the formal address but pushed it aside. "You cannot allow Penny to date Stuart!"

Penny looked at him curiously. "You mean Phoebe? Why not? Stuart has always been a gentleman. I do not understand the problem."

Sheldon opened his mouth a couple of times and then stormed back into his apartment. The three women watched him rush back to his bedroom. They jumped slightly when he slammed the door.

Bernadette and Amy looked back at Penny who looked confused. "Is he looping again?"

Amy sighed sadly. "No. He's just ….hitting puberty."

Penny frowned and turned back into her apartment. "Fascinating," she mumbled as she shut the door.

* * *

**R/W : tan, monster, rocket, rush, past.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Sheldon glared at his white board. He had been staring at this equation for four days. He hadn't added to or subtracted from it in the slightest. In fact, he hadn't done any work of substance since Thursday. His mind kept returning to Penny. How could he not have realized that he was attracted to her? Okay, so he had always been able to see her aesthetic appeal, but to actually desire her?

Sheldon sighed heavily and sat down at his desk. Now that he had acknowledged it, he could see that it went back almost to the very beginning. From the moment she called him a beautiful mind, he had been drawn to her. And subconsciously he had fought it. He had denied it to himself so often that he had convinced himself that he felt only friendship for her.

Yet she was the one he turned to for advice, or help. She was the one he trusted implicitly. She was the one he stepped outside his comfort zone for. How many times had he tried to help or comfort her? He never expended that kind of energy for his other friends. He had even entered into a relationship he did not want because she wanted him to!

He thought about the many versions of Penny that now lived across the hall from him. He was uncomfortable with Carrie because he was uncomfortable with sex. He feared for Mallory because he was worried she would end up in trouble. He felt Phoebe needed to be protected. He was saddened by Denise because she was trapped in the past. She would never progress past the intellect she had now. Crys scared him because she was the epitome of every destructive thought Penny had ever had. What would happen if she gave in to her depression? But it was Penny who worried him the most. He had spent the weekend thinking about her. She was Penny's tendency to cut herself off from others. She was the isolationist. She was also the core. Without her, there was no Penny at all.

Sheldon slumped in his chair and finally admitted it to himself. He was in love with Penny. And he had been for a very long time. Unfortunately, his Penny no longer existed.

* * *

**R/W : white, cut, help, only, comfort.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Amy clutched the papers in her hand tightly and paused to catch her breath before knocking on the door to Sheldon's apartment and stepping inside. She looked toward the couch and froze.

"Leonard! What the hell are you doing?!"

* * *

Sheldon walked into the apartment and found himself in a war zone. Amy was yelling at Leonard in the kitchen. Penny was arguing with Carrie in low tones near the window. Bernadette was trying to comfort Phoebe in the hallway. Raj and Howard were keeping Denise, Crys, and Mallory on the couch.

Sheldon walked cautiously over to Amy and Leonard. "What has happened?"

Amy glanced at him before turning back to Leonard with disgust. "I came to talk to you, and found Leonard and Carrie together! He was trying to have sex with her!"

Sheldon looked at Leonard with shock. "What?"

Leonard looked at Amy mulishly. "Carrie is an adult, just like I am. What we do is none of anyone else's business."

Sheldon clenched his hands as rage built up in him. "Carrie is NOT an adult," he hissed. "She is PART of an adult! How could you, Leonard? You took advantage of her! How many times in the last year did Penny rebuff your advances? You deliberately tried to seduce a woman who's mental capabilities stem from her sexuality!"

Leonard blushed and looked sullen. "I love her! I've always loved Penny. We belong together."

"Really?" Raj stomped over. "What about Priya? What about my sister, Leonard? What will she say when she finds out you were screwing around with Carrie?"

"I would say that he is lucky I am a civilized woman." Everyone turned to look at Priya standing in the doorway. "I would also say that he better hope Penny doesn't press charges. Because if she does, I'd be happy to volunteer my services."

Leonard paled and took a step toward his girlfriend. She spun on her heel and disappeared down the stairwell. Leonard's shoulders drooped and he rubbed a hand down his face.

"This is your only warning," Sheldon said in an icy voice. "Stay away from all of the Pennys. Or so help me, I'll hire Priya myself!"

* * *

**R/W : charge, year, press, sullen, stem.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Sheldon watched Penny herd the others out. He wanted to speak with her, but she was obviously not interested in talking to anyone. Leonard was sulking in his room. Bernadette and Amy were talking quietly in the kitchen. He sat down in his spot and sighed heavily.

"Man, I can't believe Leonard would do that," Howard muttered as he sat down on the armchair.

"Really?" scoffed Raj. "Did you forget that he stole Stephanie from you? Or tried to get Sheldon to keep you and me from Missy so he had a clear path? Or Dr. Plimpton? Or the old lady donor? When it comes to sex, Leonard has no scruples."

Howard looked uncomfortable. "He loves Penny. No matter who came along he always loved her."

"He wants her," Sheldon ground out. "That's not love. It's lust. Leonard would be a much better scientist if he spent less time focused on the pursuit of sexual gratification with any female who looks his way."

Howard sighed heavily and leaned back. "Look, I'm not saying his actions were okay. But technically Carrie is an adult, and she was willing."

"Actually, you're wrong," Amy said as the women walked over. "Technically Carrie is a a baby. Until 5 weeks ago, she didn't exist. Regardless of that, she's not mentally capable of making that decision."

Sheldon looked back and forth between the women. "Something is wrong," he said worriedly. "What is it?"

Amy looked at Bernadette and then sat down beside Sheldon. She handed him some printouts of brain scans. "Sheldon, I took some more scans of Denise and Mallory two days ago. I wanted to test their responses to various stimuli. What I found was a bit …off. So I had Bernadette draw some blood from all of the clones."

Sheldon felt a chill run down his spine. He swallowed nervously. "And?"

Bernadette held out the results she had brought with her. She looked so sympathetic, it made his stomach clench. "The DNA is starting to deteriorate. They have maybe three weeks before they start experiencing a loss in mental function. Another few weeks at most before physical disabilities begin appearing."

Howard looked stunned. "What does that mean?"

Sheldon's voice was flat, emotionless. "It means they are going to die."

* * *

**R/W : baby, dna, pursuit, chill, wrong.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon ran a hand through his hair wearily. He looked across the lab at Penny. She was pacing back and forth reading the latest printouts from Bernadette's tests. For 11 days Amy and Bernadette had worked tirelessly to try and find a way to stop the deterioration. He was working on finding a way to reverse the separation. Penny was doing her best to keep the others calm and co-operative. Howard and Raj were useless with biology or chemistry, so they ran errands, brought food, and basically did any grunt work needed. Leonard was playing least in sight lately. He was still angry with everyone and blamed his break up with Priya on Amy in particular. Stuart had visited once, but Mallory had yelled at him and he freaked.

Sheldon looked over at Crys who was curled up in a chair beside him. Ever since they had told the clones what Bernadette and Amy had found, Crys had become his silent shadow. He was confused by her constant presence. She rarely spoke to anyone, preferring to sit quietly wherever he was.

He switched the slide under the microscope and took a look at the latest blood sample from Penny. Her blood was the strongest of the group, but there were obvious signs of deterioration even in hers.

"You can't fix this, can you?"

Sheldon looked over at Crys with concern. She was the one he was most worried about. She was immersed in depression on a good day. How could she handle this?

Crys scooted forward and rested her elbows on her crossed legs. "You know, we really are individual people. But we all hold the same memories." She looked him in the eye and sighed sadly. "We have the same experiences and memories, we just view them differently. Carrie still views life like it's high school and sex made you popular. Mallory views it from a sense of desperation that time is passing us by. Denise is lucky. All she has is the past. Phoebe sees everything from our fear of failure. Penny, well, she is our rational side. She cuts off emotion so that she can be responsible."

Sheldon waited for her to finish but she just looked down at her hands. "And you?" he finally prompted.

* * *

**R/W : reverse, day, even, spoke, fix.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Sheldon was alarmed by the tears that formed in her eyes. She brushed them away and smiled slightly. "Sorry. It's just my nature." He handed her a tissue and she took it, crumbling it in her fist. Crys looked over at Penny who was talking with Amy. "Me? I am every bad thing that ever happened to us. Every unrealized dream, every broken promise, every heartbreak, every physical, mental or emotional pain we ever had. I have the same memories and experiences because, well, they are OUR memories and experiences. But I see them with the harsh light of day. The whole Penny loved you, Sheldon."

His eyes widened and a stab of pain shot through him. He stared at her for several heartbeats. There was no denying the sincerity in her eyes. "What?" he finally managed to ask.

Crys nodded. "You were her best friend. The one she knew she could count on. The one she trusted completely. But beyond that, she loved you. You made her want to be better. Did you know she had looked into going back to school? There's papers at the apartment where she was trying to apply for student loans. She was torn about Amy. She liked Amy, wanted her to be happy, but she always regretted pushing you to Amy. She did it because she thought you and Amy would be happy together, but it hurt her. It hurt _us_," Crys said softly.

Sheldon reached out slowly and slipped his hand into one of hers. She smiled and gave him a slight squeeze. "Don't be sad for us, Sheldon. Our life was pretty good, considering. I see things differently than the others, but I _do_ see them. You are a special kind of guy, Sheldon Cooper. We have been very lucky to have you in our lives." Crys released his hand and stood up. "I hope you can fix this, but in case you can't, I just wanted you to know that you mean the world to us."

Sheldon watched her walk away with a heavy heart. He had to restore Penny to her true self. Failure was not an option. A tear splashed down on his hand. He hurriedly wiped at his eyes with the tissue Crys had left behind.

* * *

**R/W : nature, fist, lucky, squeeze, true, kind.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Bernadette slammed her hand down on the desk with frustration. She tried to refocus. A cup appeared in front of her face. She looked up at Mallory and then took the coffee. "Thank you."

Mallory plopped down in the chair beside her and looked at the computer screen with a sneer. "Why are you bothering?"

"What do you mean," Bernadette asked. "Why shouldn't I? I care about you."

Mallory sighed and laid her head back. "No. You cared about Penny. I'm not her. I'm just …..me." Mallory rolled her head to the side and smirked at Bernadette. "I know what you all think about me. Penny, the real Penny, would be better off without me."

Bernadette spun her chair around and grabbed Mallory's hands. "No! Absolutely not! You are not disposable! You are not just part of Penny. You are Mallory." Bernadette pulled her forward and hugged the resistant woman close. "It doesn't matter if you are Penny or Mallory. I still love you," Bernadette whispered softly.

Mallory stopped trying to pull away and collapsed into Bernadette's arms. Bernadette felt tears soaking into her shirt and her heart broke for her friend. She rubbed Mallory's back soothingly. After several minutes she heard the young woman speaking softly.

"I'm so mad," she whispered. "All the time, about every thing. I feel so alone and it just makes me angrier!" Mallory slowly pulled back and dashed away her tears. "Bernadette, I love you all. But I also hate you all."

Bernadette sucked in a breath as pain washed through her. She tried not to show it but Mallory nodded knowingly.

"I love you all because you are special people. You are all so smart and you're doing things that make a difference in the world. You made room in your lives for not just Penny, but for all of us." Mallory sighed and stood up. "But I hate you all because you always made Penny ...me, feel so stupid. None of you valued us. We was never your level smart, but we weren't an idiot. But every time you guys rolled your eyes at us, or laughed at us, or disregarded something we said, it chipped away at our confidence. You guys are special. But you're also kind of cruel."

* * *

**R/W :cruel, better, hate, value, love.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

"You think too much," Carrie said as she sat down beside Raj. He looked at her nervously. Carrie smirked and scooted around sideways. She placed her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head on her palm. "That's the big problem. You over think everything and it makes you freeze up. Penny used to have that problem, too."

Raj gestured for her to continue since he had no alcohol. Carrie laughed lightly. "She would freeze up when she was the center of attention as a kid. God, it was embarrassing. See, the problem was, she thought too much. She would get nervous because she couldn't stop thinking. Telling herself not to sound stupid, or act weird, or fidget, or any number of things. Sound familiar?"

Raj nodded with an astonished expression. That was exactly how he felt around women! He desperately wished for a beer. There were so many questions to ask!

Carrie leaned in close and kissed his cheek. "It's simple," she said. "Turn it off. Stop worrying and go with the emotions. You keep yourself so tightly wound. That's why you act so effeminate sometimes. You're overcompensating. You bottle it up for so long, it bursts out at awkward times."

Raj looked at her for several minutes. "Why?" he managed to squeak out.

Carrie looked at him closely. He didn't expect so much focus from her. "Why what? Act the way I do?"

Raj nodded. Carrie shrugged. "What's wrong with being admired? Sex feels good. I like to feel good. Why do people get so hung up on sex? People and animals have been doing it for years. Long before I came into being. Long after I'm gone, they'll still do it. Penny was always careful, no matter what you guys think. Never any one night stands. Those guys were long time friends of ours. But, because you guys didn't know them, you thought she was a slut. She just hated being alone. Made her feel unloved."

Carrie sighed. Raj could see she was exhausted. "Just lighten up a bit, okay?" Carrie asked. "Penny would want you to be happy." She leaned over and laid her head in his lap. In moments she was asleep. Raj stared at her for a long time.

* * *

**R/W: palm, long, out, scoot, effeminate**


	25. Chapter 25

Howard sat the Big Boy bag down in from of Denise and started to walk off. He paused when he heard her sigh. He looked back and saw her walking over to the window. He moved back across the room and stood beside her. He looked out the window and wondered what she saw.

How would it feel to never learn anything new? To never grow as a person? He couldn't imagine being stuck with the same memories every day and never having the ability to learn something new.

"Some day I'm going to be a famous actress," Denise said softly. "I don't care what I say," she said, gesturing to Penny across the room. "I am not going to be stuck in some boring old community center, teaching acting. My name is going to be in big bright lights that you can see from the moon!"

Howard looked at her, and realized it wasn't joy he was seeing in her sparkling eyes. It was fervent desperation. "Why do you want to be an actress?" he asked carefully.

Denise looked back out the window. "An actress can be anyone they want. They can be strong, or graceful, or loved, or wanted. They demand attention and get it. I want that. I want people to look at me and know I matter."

Howard felt something for Penny in that moment that he had never felt for her before. Pity. She was so anxious to be famous, but for all the wrong reasons.

Denise turned to him as her smile faded. "I'm tired, Howard. I want my bed."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her over to a cot. "Here, lay down for a bit, and I'll get you a ride, okay? It'll take a couple of minutes, but you rest for now, alright?"

Denise nodded and yawned. "Thanks Howard. When I'm famous, I'll give you an autograph."

He nodded and walked out of the room. He sat by the window and thought about what she had said for a long time. A shadow moved over him and he looked up.

"I need a ride," Penny said firmly. "It's very important."

Howard stood and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Where to?"

* * *

**R/W: grow, wonder, fade, light, key**


	26. Chapter 26

Penny sat down and tried to relax. She stared at her hands, noting the slight trembling and spasms. She looked across the room where Amy was watching over Phoebe and Denise. They were getting weaker every day. So were the others, but Denise and Phoebe were the weakest. Even she was beginning to feel the effects now. She could hear Phoebe talking to Amy. Nothing Penny didn't already know, but it seemed to make Phoebe feel better to say it. She could tell Amy was stunned by what she heard.

"_I am scared, Amy. What's going to happen?"_

"_It's okay, Phoebe. We're doing everything we can."_

"_Could you…will you tell Sheldon I'm sorry?"_

"_For what?"_

"_For not telling him how much he means to me. To us all. He was Penny's best friend, you know."_

"_He was?"_

"_We love you too, but Sheldon is the one we knew would never hurt us."_

"_I …I'll tell him."_

"_I'm tired. Can I sleep?"_

"_Yes, Phoebe. You rest now."_

Penny stood and headed for the door. There was something she needed to do.

* * *

Leonard opened the door and smiled widely for a moment before realizing which clone was at the door. He stepped back and waved her in. "Are you here to tell me off, too?"

Penny looked at him steadily. "I'm here to remind you of a few things."

"Like what?"

Penny sat down in Sheldon's spot and patted the seat beside her. "Leonard, from the moment Penny moved into this building you pursued her. But you also went after any other pretty girl who crossed your path. Stephanie, Leslie, Alicia, Missy, Professor Plimpton. You even had sex with a donor at the university on more than one occasion. Not for love, but because you could. You almost became a traitor just to get laid. You knew what Carrie was like. You knew she would not have the ability to resist sex. You took advantage of her."

Leonard sprang up and sputtered.

"Sit down," Penny said sternly. When Leonard didn't sit she grew more stern. "SIT!" She took a moment to calm herself. "I am nowhere near finished."

* * *

**R/W :hurt, resist, wave, nowhere, sleep.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

He tried to stare her down, but Leonard had never had much willpower. After only a couple of seconds he threw himself back down on the couch. "I don't have to listen to this!"

Penny shrugged. "I don't care whether you actually listen or not. But I'm going to say it anyway, because it needs to be said. You are not a nice guy, Leonard. I don't give a damn about your family or how you were raised. You're a smart guy. You have always had the ability and intellect to rise above your childhood. You don't because you like it. You like playing the pitiful me card. It gives you an excuse not to take any responsibility for yourself."

Leonard flushed a deep red and stammered a denial.

"You are not an honorable man. You surrounded yourself with men you thought posed no threat to your image of yourself. The smart guy who doesn't get the respect or admiration he deserves. Howard, who was so closely tied to his mom he rebelled by being sexist and perverted. Raj, who had no confidence in himself in a strange country. And Sheldon. A man who missed out on his childhood, and was unable to fully understand or connect with those around him. It made you feel good to be …what was it Sheldon said that first day? The 'mack daddy' of the group?"

Penny watched the anger and embarrassment war within his eyes. "You are a 30 year old man with an IQ of 173. There is no excuse for the way you conduct yourself. Life is too short, Leonard. You are teetering on the brink of destruction. If you continue to live the way you have been, you'll end up destroying yourself."

Penny stood and walked to the door. "Despite it all, Penny really did care about you. You meant a lot to her. She always believed you could be a good man. Honor her memory by fulfilling that destiny." Penny stepped out of the apartment and turned toward the stairs. Howard was still waiting in the stairwell for her.

"Okay?" he asked softly. Penny sagged against the arm he put around her.

"I'm getting weaker," she mumbled. "Take me back, please."

* * *

**R/W :denial, brink, man, listen, card.  
**


	28. Chapter 28

Sheldon heard the knock and then the door opened. He didn't turn, his eyes tracing the upward lift of her lips in the picture. Him and Penny at putt-putt golf. She had made one of the attendants take the picture. He had moaned and groaned about it at the time, but now he was grateful. He placed the photo into the box on the counter and turned to look at Amy.

Her red-rimmed eyes held unshed tears. "The others are ready," she said softly.

Sheldon nodded and placed the lid on the box. He glanced around apartment 4B once more. Everything else had been packed up already. He sighed softly and picked the small box up and headed to the door. He paused beside Amy and held out his arm.

"Let's go."

Amy nodded as the tears spilled down her pale cheeks. She slipped her hand into the bend of his elbow and they headed down to the waiting car.

* * *

Howard looked at Sheldon and Raj and took a moment to steady himself. They didn't speak to each other. What was there to say? He saw Amy and Bernadette leaning on each other a couple of feet away. They were no longer crying, but he knew that there were more tears to come. The group walked over to the cliff overlooking the ocean and Amy stepped forward first.

She smiled softly and tossed the rose she held into the waves below. "Goodbye Phoebe. You were my friend and you will be missed."

Raj stepped up and kissed his rose before dropping it. "Carrie, I will never forget you. You went after what you wanted with your whole heart."

Bernadette sobbed as she took her place by Amy, tossing her rose far out. "Mallory, you changed my perception with your words. You have made me a better person."

Howard trembled slightly and clutched the rose tightly for a moment before dropping it. "Goodbye Denise. You were full of life and joy. Untouched by pain. We will miss you."

Sheldon swallowed hard and took his place between Howard and Amy. "Farewell Crys. You did more than show me who you were. You showed me who I am. Who we all are." He traced a finger along a petal and then dropped it into the ocean.

**R/W :picture, rose, between, whole, ocean.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

She stepped up between Sheldon and Amy and brought the rose in her hand up to her face. She inhaled the delicate aroma and held out her hand to let it tumble off her fingers into the breeze.

"Goodbye Penny. I owe you so much. You had so much responsibility on your shoulders, but you never complained. You kept us together. You kept us safe. Your memories show me what I am capable of. Your willpower, your drive, your strength. I never knew it was there. You have shown me the best and worst of myself. You have changed me forever, and I am grateful. When the time came, you unselfishly gave me back myself. You did not hesitate in the slightest to rejoin with the others. You comforted them when they were scared of disappearing. But none of you are truly gone. You are still here. In me. I will live my life the best I can. For all of us."

Sheldon reached out and threaded his fingers through Penny's. He looked down into her hazel eyes and smiled softly. They had almost lost her. If Bernadette hadn't worked night and day and finally found a way to reverse what he had done, he would have lost her forever.

Penny squeezed his fingers and then turned to walk back to the car. One by one, they all moved away from the cliff. He followed slowly, watching his friends. They meant so much to him. He looked at Penny as she hugged Amy tight. He loved her. He knew she loved him, thanks to Crys. But there would be time to discuss that later. For now they all just wanted to spend time together.

Sheldon cleared his throat and looked at each person with a smile. ""It is Anything Can Happen Thursday. I suggest we order pizza."

Penny smiled softly at him, making him feel warm. "As your new roommate since Leonard moved out, don't I get a say in this?"

Sheldon nodded. "Of course Penny. You can choose pepperoni with mushrooms or mushrooms with pepperoni," he teased.

Howard grinned and looked at the others. "Some things never change."

Amy slipped an arm around Raj's waist. "As long as we are all together, it's all good."

Penny walked over and hugged Sheldon. "Yes it is."

* * *

**R/W :tumble, order, capable, scare, happen.  
**


End file.
